Big Time Ambush
by silentreaper06
Summary: Kendall gets ambushed in an alley, hopefully someone we know can save him.  James/Kendall Rated M for later chapters. Mentions of rape. First story.
1. Chapter 1

Kendall was walking home from one of the local stores. They hadn't had what he needed, so he figured, since it was getting late, he should head back home. He pulled out his iPod and turned it on, listening to some of the band's songs and singing along. "Make it count, play it straight, don't look back, don't hesitate, when you go big time..." He was so into his music, he didn't hear the faint evil laugh coming from the alley. He especially didn't expect the person making that laugh to grab him from behind and pull him into the darkness, knocking his iPod to the ground.

"Hello, Kendall..." the figure said, turning Kendall around and pinning him to the wall.

"Wally?" said, noticing the Ziggle Zaggle member in his bad boy costume.

"It's Wayne Wayne!" he screamed, kicking Kendall in the shin. "Or it was, until YOU got me kicked out and put in a KID'S SHOW!" Wayne Wayne punched Kendall in the face, then the stomach, then various other places until he was satisfied with how he looked. "Now, I'm here for revenge." Wayne Wayne held Kendall by the collar, watching him try to get away.

"So you're just going to beat me to a pulp, is that it?" Kendall said, defiantly.

Wayne Wayne smiled wickedly and said "Oh, this is just the beginning."

-Hours Later-

James sat alone in the living room. He wondered where Kendall was, because he really should have been home by now. James was getting really worried, and not just because Kendall said he'd get James his 'Cuda man spray.

For a while now, James had sort of fallen in love with Kendall. He loved to watch him sleep (which was NOT creepy because they slept in the same room, and James only did that when he couldn't sleep) and thought his singing voice was really sexy. And then there was the fantasies James had been having... But it wasn't all based on looks. James thought he was a really great friend, and the two went way back. Every sign was there that James loved Kendall.

Only a few minutes later, Kendall walked in, beaten up and bruised. James ran up to the boy just before he collapsed to the ground and screamed "Kendall? Kendall, what happened?"

Kendall looked up to see James with a concerned look on his face. "J-James, I..." Kendall passed out, and James screamed "Kendall! Wake up, please!" Not knowing any other option, James called out "Ms. Knight, Ms. Knight, help!"

"What is goi-OH MY GOD!" Ms. Knight immediately woke up and ran over to check on her son. "What happened?"

"He walked in like this. I don't know what happened," James said.

"We have to get him to the hospital." Ms. Knight got her keys; left a quick message for Logan, Carlos, and Katie; and walked out to her car with James carrying Kendall.

"Hang on, buddy," James said to Kendall. "You'll be ok." 


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hi, guys. Sorry about the short chapters. I'll fix that soon. But for now, here's chapter 2.  
**

**Disclaimer: If I owned this show, it would be called BTR: Gone Wild and the boys would all run around the way we know we all want them to.**

_Wayne Wayne bent him over, entering him roughly. Kendall tried to scream, but Wayne Wayne had covered his mouth. "You ain't gonna scream, Kendall," he said. "You ain't gettin' away from this."_

_Kendall could feel the tears welling up in his eyes. Wayne Wayne was thrusting into him painfully, gripping his hips so hard that blood dripped from the marks. Wayne Wayne liked the sight of that, so he pulled out his switchblade and cut into Kendall's side. Kendall's screams were muffled by Wayne Wayne's hand, and Wayne Wayne bit Kendall hard enough to bleed. Wayne Wayne's evil laugh filled the alley, as Kendall cried._

Kendall woke up in the hospital. _How'd I get here?_ he thought. The last thing he remembered was getting to the apartment and seeing James. "James," he said.

Suddenly, Kendall heard a stirring in a seat next to him. He looked over and saw James rubbing his eyes. "Kendall?" James asked, still groggy. He saw Kendall sitting up and ran over to him, hugging the blond tight.

"James, what happened?" Kendall asked, getting a headache.

James let go and said, "After you passed out, me and your mom drove you to the hospital. Your mom left to bring the guys and Katie here, so I said I'd stay in case you woke up." James sat on the bed and said, "Now tell me what happened before you walked in all beaten up and bloody?"

Kendall was about to speak when the doctor walked in. "Ah, Mr. Knight, you're awake," he said. "I'm Dr. Gibbons."

"Hi, Doctor."

"Mr. Diamond, would you mind leaving the room? I would like to speak to Kendall in private."

"Yeah, that's fine," James said. He gave one last worried look to Kendall before leaving.

"What's up, Dr. Gibbons?" Kendall asked.

"Our results show that you were abused, and you lost a lot of blood. They also detect a trace amount of semen among the blood." The doctor looked at Kendall before saying, "Were you raped, son?"

Kendall looked at the floor before saying, "Yes."

The doctor wrote something on his clipboard before saying, "Is that Mr. Diamond your-"

"No, no! He wasn't the one who did it."

"Sorry, I was just wondering." The doctor got up and left, and James walked back into the room.

"You ok, man?" James asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Kendall said, looking up at James. That's when he noticed that James had tears in his eyes. "James, what's wrong?"

"I was just thinking about last night," James said, starting to cry. "They said you lost so much blood... that... that you might not wake up... and I was so happy to see that you were awake..."

"James..." Kendall pulled him into a hug and let James cry on his shoulder.

"Kendall, I was going to tell you last night, and I'll beat myself up every day for letting you go to the store alone, but I love you."

"You... love me?" Kendall was shocked. He had never thought of James liking him that way.

"Yeah." James kissed Kendall's lips softly and pulled back to say "I'm sorry, but I can't deny it any longer. And if you don't like me that way, I completely understand."

Kendall pulled James in for another kiss, wrapping his arms around James's neck. James kissed back, holding Kendall close. When they broke apart, James asked "So is that an 'I'll be your boyfriend?'"

"Yes, it is, James," Kendall said, smiling at James. "And don't beat yourself up too much. I'll be ok."

James smiled and held Kendall close, thinking he could never be happier. Just then, Ms. Knight walked in with everyone. "Kendall, you're awake!" she screamed before running up to her son and hugging him.

It was going to be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you guys so much for your kind reviews. I'm very grateful, and I will try to update every day (except for some weekends like this coming one). With that, I present chapter three!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned it, there would be more boy-on-boy love... and it would not be on Nickelodeon.**

_After Wayne Wayne was done, he threw Kendall to the ground, watching him bleed and cower away. He zipped up his pants, and grinned wickedly at his victim. Oh yes, Kendall Knight would not be forgetting this. He walked up to the blond and grabbed him by the collar. "Let's call that a warning, Kendall," Wayne Wayne said, his voice dripping with hatred. "Mess with me again, and I will find you." He released his grip, and left Kendall to bleed._

Kendall bolted upright in his hospital bed, disturbing the one sleeping next to him. He looked around: hospital, IVs, and James. He fell back on his bed, shaking uncontrollably. _Just a nightmare,_ he thought.

"Kendall?" James said, groggily. "You ok?"

"Yeah, I think so," Kendall said.

James pulled Kendall in for a hug and said "You're shaking like a leaf. What's going on?"

"I... I had a nightmare..."

"About?"

"I don't really remember," Kendall lied. He hadn't told James about what happened yet. He would try to, but when he did, the scenario would replay in his head again. He couldn't deal with it right now.

"Well, whatever it was, you're safe now. I'm not letting anyone take you away from me."

Kendall smiled and kissed James, feeling the taller boy kiss back almost immediately. James gripped Kendall's hips, not too hard, but enough to keep Kendall close to him.

_Wayne Wayne grabbed Kendall's hips roughly, dragging his nails over the flesh. The marks bled, increasing Kendall's pain and Wayne Wayne's pleasure._

Kendall broke off the kiss and moved back, eyes wide as saucers. "No, no, stop! Please, stop!" he cried out, tears falling from his eyes.

"Kendall, are you ok?" James asked. "Did I go too fast for you? I'm so sorry."

Kendall snapped out of it. He saw James looking over at him with a look of concern, instead of Wayne Wayne with a sinister look. "James?"

"Yeah, I'm here, Kendall." James stroked Kendall's cheek softly, and Kendall leaned into the touch. "I want to know what happened, Kendall," James said. "The whole story."

"I don't know if I can talk about it..." Kendall said. "It's too painful." Kendall looked away, and James moved Kendall's face so he was looking his boyfriend in the eyes.

"I'll be right here, babe," James said. "Just tell me what you can."

Kendall took a deep breath and said "Ok, I'll try."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey, guys. I'm happy to install chapter four tonight, but I do have some bad news. I won't be able to access my computer until Sunday night, so I'll have the next chapter up then. To make up for it, I'll make this chapter really good.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own BTR.**

Kendall looked down and said "I was walking home from the store. The store didn't have 'Cuda man spray, so I was just going to go somewhere else first thing in the morning. Then... I felt myself get dragged into an alley, got shoved up against the wall, and I saw... _his _face."

"Whose face?" James asked.

"Wayne Wayne's."

"That loser who ended up on the Ziggle Zaggles?"

"Yeah, but he was nothing like a Ziggle Zaggle member that night. He beat me, cut my side open, and he... he raped me..." By this point, Kendall was crying. James pulled his boyfriend into a protective hug, and Kendall continued. "He covered my mouth so I wouldn't scream. He just continued to hurt me, right until he fucking finished. He said it was a warning not to mess with him."

James held Kendall close. "That's what your nightmare was about, wasn't it?" Kendall nodded against James's shoulder. "And what happened just now... you had a flashback, didn't you?" Kendall nodded again, and James said "He's going to pay."

"James, you can't fight him," Kendall said, looking up with tears in his eyes.

"For what he did to you, I'm not going to fight him. I'm going to kill him."

"James, you're going to get yourself in jail or worse."

James considered it for a moment before saying, "Yeah, you're right." James kissed Kendall's forehead and said, "I couldn't lose you that way."

"I couldn't lose you either."

James smiled at Kendall and said, "Hey, can you hang on a minute? I'll be right back."

"You promise you won't do anything stupid, right?" Kendall asked.

"I promise. I'll even bring you back something from the vending machines if you want."

"Yeah, that would be nice. Can you get me a bag of Cheetos and a Coke?"

"Yeah, I'll be back in a second." James got up and walked out the door. Once he was outside, he rushed out to the parking lot to make a call.

"Hello, 911, what's your emergency?" came a voice from the other end of the line.

"Hello, my name is James Diamond, and I want to report a rape."

"Who was raped, son?"

"Kendall Knight. He was also brutally beaten."

"And who did it?"

"A guy named Walley Dooley."

* * *

After a couple minutes, James came back with Kendall's snacks, plus something for himself. Kendall immediately brightened up at the sight of his boyfriend. "Hey, where were you?" Kendall said, hugging James once he walked over to the bed.

"I got held up, sorry," James said, wrapping the arm that wasn't holding snacks around his boyfriend. He pulled back and said, "But I have food."

"Thank you." Kendall said, taking the Cheetos and Coke that was offered to him.

"No problem." The two opened their snacks and ate them, talking about everything but what happened to Kendall. After they ate, Kendall fell asleep. James heard a knock at the door, and opened it to reveal the police.

"You called 911?" one of the officers asked.

"Yeah, that was me," James said.

"We searched the address of Walley Dooley, but we didn't find him. Are you sure he did it?"

"Yes, I'm absolutely sure."

"Well, we'll keep looking. We just wanted you to know that he's still on the loose and to be careful."

"We will, officer." The police left, and James slipped into bed with Kendall, startling him some.

"James?" the blond said, rubbing his eyes.

"I'm here, just had to go to the bathroom," James lied. Kendall relaxed and went back to sleep, while James stayed up that night, worried about where Wayne Wayne was.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey, sorry it took me so long to update. My dad's house doesn't have internet access. But I'm back. And we're on the second to last chapter. So my next update will be the final installment.  
**

**Disclaimer: BTR is not mine.**

Kendall was released from the hospital the next day. His mom brought him and James home, still worried about her son. She was informed by the cops that Wayne Wayne was the one that raped Kendall and that he was on the loose.

James wasn't any better off. He saw what Wayne Wayne did to Kendall emotionally, and it was killing him. He was worried that anything would cause a flashback, and he didn't want to do that to someone he loved.

They got back to the Palm Woods and Kendall looked over at the pool and saw it, saw _him_.

Wayne Wayne.

Kendall froze up, and James said, "Kendall? What's wrong?" He looked over to where Kendall was looking and saw what he was afraid of. "Oh my god."

"James, he's here," Kendall said. "He's fucking here."

"Don't worry, I won't let him get you," James said, holding Kendall close. "I'll be here for you."

"Promise?"

"Promise." James kissed Kendall's forehead, and both of them walked up to their apartment. James and Kendall walked into their room, and James said, "Are you going to be ok?"

"I think so," Kendall said, laying on his bed. "It's just, every time I close my eyes, I see him, and now he's here."

James sat next to Kendall and said, "I called the cops on him."

"What?" Kendall sat up, and James continued.

"Last night at the hospital, I called the cops on him. After you fell asleep, they said he wasn't at home. I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to worry, but I didn't think that he'd come here. I'm sorry."

Kendall was freaking out. _Wayne Wayne will think I called the cops on him. He's going to get me! He's going to kill me!_ His breathing started becoming erratic, and James pulled him into his arms. "Kendall, I am so sorry," he said. "I never would have done it if I thought he was going to be here."

"I'm not mad," Kendall said. "I just don't want him to get me."

"I know, and he won't. I'll die before he does anything to you." Kendall started crying, and James just kept holding him.

* * *

Later that night, Kendall was laying in his bed, waiting for James to get out of the bathroom when he heard a door open. He paid no attention to it, thinking that it was just James, until he heard a voice. The voice he feared, screaming his name.

"Kendall!"


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hey guys, well, this is the final chapter. This is where it all goes down. You guys leave such great reviews, and I'm sorry to end the story so soon. I had fun writing it, though, and I hope you have just as much fun reading it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR. Otherwise, it would be full of slash.**

**Warning: Major sex scene in this chapter. Do not read if you are not allowed to.**

**

* * *

**Kendall jumped at the sound of his name. He couldn't be here. He couldn't! The next thing he knew, Wayne Wayne had the door open and was staring Kendall in the face.

"So, Kendall, you thought you could have me arrested, did you?" Wayne Wayne said, threateningly. Kendall shook his head, backing up each step Wayne Wayne took towards him. "You thought you could get rid of me?" Kendall started crying, still not believing that this was happening. "You can never get rid of me." Kendall was backed into a wall, and Wayne Wayne slapped him, knocking him to the floor. He went to grab Kendall, and suddenly felt a punch on the back of his head.

"Get the fuck away from him!" James screamed.

Wayne Wayne turned to James and said, "You want some, pretty boy?" James pounced on him, punching him in the gut, his face, and anywhere else he could get. When he felt Wayne Wayne try to get away, he stopped and got up, walking over to Kendall. "Are you okay?" James asked.

"Y-yeah," Kendall said, relaxing a bit. The police showed up, looking at Wayne Wayne who was struggling to his feet, and said, "Is that him, Mr. Diamond?"

"Yes, officers, that's him," James said.

The cops grabbed Wayne Wayne, stood him up, and put him in handcuffs, reading him his rights. When they left, everyone in the apartment walked in, asking them if they were ok. That night, James and Kendall slept in the same bed, and Kendall didn't have a nightmare.

* * *

It was two weeks later. Kendall was acting like himself again, and James was happy to see that. They had heard that Wayne Wayne got killed in jail. Apparently, his cellmate was insane and killed him without the guards hearing anything.

That night, Kendall and James started making out on their bed, both clad only in their boxers. Kendall let James flip them so that James was on top, and James broke off the kiss to ask, "Any flashbacks?"

"None," Kendall said, smiling. James smiled and crashed their lips together, running his fingers down Kendall's exposed torso. Kendall kissed back, needing more of this. He had never felt so good. James slipped his hand into Kendall's boxers, grabbing Kendall's erection. Kendall broke off their kiss and gasped, feeling amazing. James started pumping his boyfriend's erection, and Kendall never wanted that feeling to end.

"James," he whimpered.

"Yeah?" James asked, hoping he wasn't doing anything wrong.

"Need more... fuck..." James smirked and pulled down Kendall's boxers. James gave Kendall a quick peck on the lips before moving down so he was facing Kendall's exposed member. He opened his mouth and took Kendall into his mouth. "Ah fuck!" Kendall screamed, feeling an intense rush of pleasure. He continued groaning as James bobbed his head up and down. Kendall was so close. Once Kendall felt his member hit the back of James's throat, he lost it, coming in James's mouth.

James pulled off of Kendall's dick and swallowed his seed, loving the taste simply because it was Kendall's. Kendall sat up and said, "James, I want you to make love to me."

James sat there frozen in shock. "R-really?" he asked.

"Yes."

James kissed Kendall quickly before pulling off his boxers and grabbing a bottle of lube from the bedside table drawer. He opened it and put some on his fingers before slipping one inside Kendall. The blond gasped at the pain, but he relaxed and let James prepare him. After all, he had felt what it was like without it. James pushed another finger in and accidentally brushed against Kendall's prostate.

"Oh my god! James!" Kendall screamed, gripping the sheets. James figured out quickly what he did and hit that spot repeatedly as he stretched Kendall. Once he felt that Kendall was stretched enough, he lubed up his cock and positioned himself at Kendall's entrance. "Ready?" he asked.

"Ready," Kendall said. James kissed Kendall and pushed himself inside at the same time. Kendall felt a lot of pain, but he knew that it would wear off. James broke off the kiss and started thrusting, finding the spot he hit before. Kendall screamed loudly, and James kept thrusting against that spot, grabbing Kendall's member and stroking it in time with his thrusts. Kendall knew he wouldn't last much longer, so he kissed James, feeling himself come between their chests. James felt it too and came inside of Kendall.

James pulled out of Kendall and kissed him, asking, "How was that?"

"Amazing," Kendall said, laying his head on James's chest.

James smiled and kissed the top of Kendall's head. They both fell asleep, only needing each other.


End file.
